heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.23 - Hawkward
She-Hulk managed to send a message through the Avengers communication mission, "Hey, been a while hun. We have something to talk about. Meet me at the Avengers mansion tonight. 10." When clint might arrive, She-Hulk was already in the lounge area sitting at the couch and scrolling through her tablet. She was dressed in a purple tank top with a pair of short shorts that said "FANTASTIC!" across the rear (from the Johnny Storm clothing line), all hulked up. Clint Barton walks in just before ten and smiles, "Hey there Jen.' he then says, 'I think I know what you are wanting to talk about." he walks over to her, "I have met him too." H e looks at her, "Were you as weirded out as I was?" He is dressed in casual clothes but is also carrying a duffle bag likely containing his gear. She-Hulk closed her Stark tablet and placed it aside. She moved to rest her arms on the back of the couch, and kneeled to meet her eyes with Clint's, "Right? I met him /right/ when he arrived. So he had zero idea of what was going on. He still doesn't. What did he say to you?" Clint Barton takes a deep breath, "Not a whole lot. That ihe is from someplace called Battle World, that, I am his father and you are his mother and well given the year he said he was from he shouldalready be born but well we have never..." he makes vause gestures, "... you know. Well he didn't tell me that lst part but well I contributed that part, and well that you had him DNA tested." he then adds, 'I tested him on my own, either he is telling the truth somehow or he has done a scary about of homework or had mental powers." She-Hulk quirked a brow, "I had Reed get on that one. Thankfully he knew how to get DNA samples from tough skin like mine." She tapped once at her bicep. But she did laugh at Clint's awkwardness, "He doesn't seem to like to talk about it, but it seems he's from some alternate universe. The FF have had some dealings with that sort of thing. Honestly it weirds me out." She gave him a glance, "Not that you aren't cute, because you totally are. But the whole thing is strange. Do I treat him like a son? A friend? I need a 'Dummy's Guide." Clint Barton nods to her and smiles, "Yeah I admite once we get into time travel or alternate demensions or what ever , yeah I am lost." The archer smiles a bit, "Thanks,m I mean it was nice to hear that alrrnate me had good taste but yeah I am not sure how to play it either." he then says, "I have a couple people I am mentoring so I gkinda go with that." he then says, "Though Iit was awkward when he met Bobbi, I hadn't had the chance to explain it and well he blurted it out." She ran her fingers through her long curly locks, "I wouldn't worry about it in /that/ way, trust me. That wasn't you, and wasn't me. Different set of life circumstances. And for now...it just seems like he's a lot kid who we have more than enough in common with. So we should just..yeah mentor him. Be there for him." She looked to the side and frowned a bit, "However I think it's important we don't let him call us Mom or Dad. We can't be their replacement. I mean hell, Battleworld She-Hulk could be /Savage/ for all I know. Totally different." Clint Barton nods, 'Yeah I think that is a good Iidea. I hadn't really thought about it a lot myself." he then says, "I do think we should maybe hang out as the three of us one time oto show him that while we are friends we do not have the relationship his parents had." He moves to sit down on the coffetable and face her on the couch. "He is lost and well we are as close to family as he have." He then shakes his heaad, "Still it is weird listening to him talk about some folks and then realizing who he means, like when he keeps calling Steve, Mr. Rogers, I keep thinking of the tv show." She nods solemly as she slides a chunk of her hair behind her ear, "I think this is the way we need to approach this. Close, and more than willing to help, but not quite /that/. As you said yourself...we've got lives to lead. I've got my biz and you've got...whatever it is you do." She tossed him a wink before crossing her legs and making herself more comfortable on the couch, "And the real question that we should ask him as a pair is...does he /want/ to go home, based off what he's said it sounds..rough. And they might not be able to duplicate whatever they did to get him over here in the first place. He might want or need to settle in." Clint Barton nods, "I know he misses his friends from there, you cna hear that in his voice when he talks about them." He hten says, But yeah He was leaving there for a reason, it sounds like he was trying to get to Earth just not here." he laughs, "Well lets see, I work for Stark in corporate, I am still a SHIELD agent and a n active superhero, and daddy to a doggie.' He grins, "I don't sleep alot." She-Hulk couldn't help but laugh, "So you have furkids? Ha. I haven't had a pet since...well since high school I guess. College was all dorm-life. And then superhero life? Insane. But I wouldn't mind one." She looked off to the side as if in thought, "Well then even if we aren't the Jennifer and Clint he knows we'd still be mostly good influences right? He could learn from our mistakes at the /very/ least." Clint Barton nods nad laughs, "Well I know I have a bunch he could pick from." he thne nods, "Yeah I have Arrow, he was owned by some mobsters nad well he deserved a better live, sweet little guy, and for the record I did not name him." She-Hulk rolled her eyes, "Suuure you didn't. And I don't have a frog at home named the Hulk...well I don't but it seemed appropriate to come up with something." She rested an arm across the back of the couch, "So you and Bobbi, right? Don't worry, I wont let this 'son' business get in your jam." Clint Barton laughs, 'Well not so much we are just friendly exes right now." he grins, "Yeah she seemed more shocked then I was but then she is also a civilian or close to it." he then says "She is working for Stark now too, though in the labs." He then says, "Not like I am doing much dating these days son or not." he then says, "No I even thought about changing the name obut well I do kind of like it." She-Hulk quirked a brow, "You aren't? Well, it can get a bit exhausting. But a stud like you? With the charmingly yet slightly awkwardly befuttled, you'd do great. I'm sure you slayed that other She-Hulk." She tossed him a wink and slapped him gently on the leg, "Now I say it's beer time now that we've finished up the grown-up talk." Clint Barton grins and says, "Well if you are thirsty there is a great place in hte seedier part of town I know of, name of the place is the Ace o' Clubs." He then sets the duffle on the floor, "I was going ot get a workout in then have a couple there myself." He then stands and picks up the bag again, "Who knows might see you there." Category:Log